


Black Uniform

by Anonymous



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: F/M, Kratos era, PWP, Semi-risky Sex?, Smut, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cha Hakyeon x a nameless (female) stylist.Hakyeon goes for an individual fitting with the company's newest stylist ahead of their upcoming Kratos comeback. However, the military-esque uniform seems to suit himtoo welland he finds she's having a hard time concentrating on the task at hand...





	Black Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this AGES ago and was screaming when I found it again, so I decided to clean it up a little and upload it here because... UNIFORMS <3 Anyway, I'm too shy to post this on my regular account but comments and kudos are still appreciated!!
> 
> Warning/disclaimer: I apologize for the end, it's not exactly safe sex but I wasn't expecting to upload this anywhere and didn't want to spend a bunch of time rewriting the whole scenario so... ALWAYS USE A CONDOM LADIES AND GENTS.

 

**Black Uniform**

 

 

He’d always liked her-- the newest stylist. She was so soft and sweet. Kind. Polite. The kind of person who’d go out of her way to help a complete stranger. At first Hakyeon wondered how she even _ended up_ in this cutthroat industry, but before long that was apparent.

 

She was good.

 

She perfectionist. Someone who wouldn’t stand for anything but the _best_ for VIXX. Someone who truly loved what she did. Now, almost a year later, she’d blended in well with the rest of the staff, fading into the background of constant activity that surrounded the group.

 

Still, Hakyeon’s heart skipped a few beats every time he was scheduled for an individual fitting. It only happened once or twice per promotion cycle, but here at the end of their extended trilogy project, the number of appointments had picked up a bit.

 

Enough for him to think about her from time to time in those rare moments when he was alone at night. Enough for him to _miss her_.

 

So today, he was particularly on edge. It was one of the final fittings for their last installment. _Kratos_. The god of war. Their concept this time was a military theme centering around authority.

 

Hakyeon thought the uniform-esque stage costumes were perfect. The tailored pants and ornamented suit jackets suited the leggy group well, the slight variations between each member’s unique set highlighting their best features.

 

“Hakyeon-- you’re here already,” she said with a familiar bright smile as he knocked on the fitting room’s door. Her cheerful voice forced the tips of his own lips up as well, and he grinned as he nodded, closing the door behind him.

 

“I’m sorry, am I too early?”

 

“No, not at all.”

 

Hakyeon watched her as she turned around and flipped through the rack of clothes, gently sliding a lock of hair behind her ear as she searched for his specific stage set. Finally, she straightened her shoulders, almost proudly, and pulled a hangar out from the rest.

 

“Here you go,” she said, taking a few steps forward and carefully handing him a black-on-black suit. “I hope it’s not too tight. Go try this on, and then I’ll add the - ah - accessories.”

 

Hakyeon bowed slightly in thanks, trying to catch her eyes, but she avoided him and turned immediately back around, heading over towards the large table where a variety of medals, rings, and pendants were organized.

 

Frowning, he shrugged and headed behind the room’s partition, taking off the casual jeans and loose, pink sweater he’d arrived in. Slowly, he pulled on first the fitted trousers. They were surprisingly elastic, obviously made to accommodate their active choreo. Then, he buttoned up the silky black shirt before throwing the matching blazer over top.

 

Taking a moment to adjust his sleeves and check himself out in the mirror, he had to admit-- It looked good.

 

Brushing his hand through his hair, he stepped back out and walked towards the table of accessories. The stylist was leaned over, picking through the pile of brightly colored faux accolades and he reached out to touch her shoulder, saying her name to get her attention. She jumped, as if jolted by a live wire, and whirled around.

 

“Oh, H-hakyeon.”

 

Her eyes were wide, and her cheeks were flushed as she looked him up and down, studying the uniform. Hakyeon tried his best to stop the thoughts that rushed into his head at the breathy way she gasped his name in surprise. It was one thing to imagine these things late at night, away from prying eyes but--

 

He inhaled sharply as she suddenly got down on her knees to study the fit of his pants.

 

“Hmm. It looks good, but are you sure these aren’t too tight?” she asked, pulling slightly at the inner seams. Hakyeon almost groaned as her hands brushed against him, looking down at the top of her head, waiting… but she kept her gaze down, still avoiding him.

 

“No, they’re.. good,” he managed finally.

 

She nodded and stood up again, adjusting the blazer over his shirt. Hakyeon watched her lashes as she pinched and moved the garment around with darkening pink cheeks.

 

Finally, she turned around and grabbed three medals from the table behind her and smoothed her hand along his jacket’s left breast.

 

She started to reach forward to pin the first one in its place when her hand hesitated.

 

Hakyeon noticed the almost breathless way her hand hovered over his uniform.

 

Then, things started to make sense.

 

“Here, let me,” he said, carefully taking the medal from her hand and pinning it onto his blazer. It wasn’t completely even, but he’d seen the concept sketches and had an idea, more or less, where the thing was supposed to go. Doing the same with the remaining two, he watched, fascinated by the way her eyes followed the motions of his fingers. Once he was done, she slowly lifted her eyes towards his face for the first time since he’d emerged out from behind the partition.

 

They were wide; innocent yet _yearning_ at the same time. Her lips were parted.

 

Something inside him snapped. How long had he imagined her looking up at him exactly like this? How long had he imagined _wrecking_ that innocence?

 

He lifted his head and stepped forward, and her eyes widened even further. For each step he took, she stepped back, until she was backed against the accessory table.

 

“Did I do it right? Are they crooked? You can fix them for me,” he whispered, gently taking her hand and guiding it to brush across the cool metal stars.

 

She looked down, watching his hand guiding hers, and Hakyeon heard, just _barely_ heard, the faintest of moans escape her lips. It sounded so helpless, so desperate.

 

It sent a shiver down his spine.

 

He said her name then in a low commanding voice, suddenly _inspired_ , and her eyes snapped back up.

 

“I’ve always wanted you,” he continued, drawing his hand from hers and instead pulling her hips towards him. He leaned in and reached up to once more tuck the same stray lock of hair behind her ear before whispering gently against the end of her jawline.

 

“Do you want _me_?”

 

She made another strangled, desperate noise, and in an unexpected move that surprised even him, grabbed the front of his jacket and pressed her lips against his. At first he was taken off guard by the suddenness of it all, but quickly moved to reassert dominance over the situation. Wedging himself between her legs he hiked up her skirt and ground against her as he lifted her up onto the table. She rolled against him, pressing her heat against the hardening pressure between them. Hakyeon took his hands from her hips for a moment reaching to pull off his blazer, but her hands immediately reached out to stop him.

 

“Don’t. Keep it on,” she whispered into his mouth.

 

Hakyeon smiled, more than happy to oblige, and her hands left his to travel down. With slow, shaky hands, she undid his belt, reaching inside as his mouth made his way down to her neck. Her skin was so soft against his lips, and her hands were--

 

He groaned and bucked forward as she slowly pumped him, his own hands sliding up her thighs to hook around the lace of her underwear. They readjusted for a moment as he pulled them off and dropped them to the floor beside them. Then, he pressed himself against her once again, dragging himself along the impossibly wet warmth between her legs.

 

“Oh god,” he whispered her name into her shoulder. “...you’re so wet. All of this for _me_?”

 

She gasped as he started to press into her, slowly, _so slowly_.

 

“Yes,” she moaned again, and Hakyeon fought to keep his hips from snapping forward. Instead he thrust only his tip into her softly, trying to savor the moment. She ran her fingers down his uniform, caressing the silky fabric.

 

Hakyeon grit his teeth together.

 

This was wrong, this was _so wrong_ , a scandal, a disaster in the making, but how long had he dreamed of this? How long had he imagined how these lips would feel against his own amidst the stress of their never-ending promotions this year?

 

And in the end, all it had taken was a sleek black uniform.

 

He grunted, self control finally lost, and grabbed her hips as he finally pushed fully into her. She cried out softly, but tilted her head back as he continued, over and over again. She was so warm, so soft, so tight, so inviting, so--

 

_“H-Hakyeon--”_

 

His mind blanked in a rush of impending euphoria as she came around him, grabbing the hair at the back of his neck and moaning his name in his ear. He kept going, helping her ride it through, when before he could stop himself his own hips were jerking forward of their own accord, and he was sighing into her hair, releasing all the stress and worry bottled up over the past year.

 

She gasped, but didn’t move, instead wrapping her arms around his neck. A comforting, kind, presence once more.

 

They stayed like that, together for a few moments, before Hakyeon slowly pulled himself away and pressed a small kiss against her lips.

 

“I didn’t mean to-- I mean are--”

 

“It’s okay,” she answered, steadying herself back on wobbly, exhausted legs and leaning down to retrieve her discarded panties. Hakyeon gave her a worried look as he tucked himself back into his own pants, but she flashed him a reassuring smile.

 

“I have things under control in that regard.”

 

Hakyeon nodded, and smoothed the slowly developing wrinkles from his stage uniform.

 

“Well-- I guess this set, ah, gets your stamp of approval then?” he grinned, picking at the haphazardly pinned medals.

 

“...Definitely.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading... I know het fics aren't as popular but I LOVE YOU ALL. <3


End file.
